


Little Lost Lamb

by neil4god



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anita and Jean-Claude took him in, BAMF Edward, Derek is back in Beacon Hills, Derek moved to St. Louis after the fire, Edward is a bit scary, I've aged Peter (Anita Blake) down a little, M/M, Richard is a crappy parent, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles knows everything, canon compliant up to season 5, so this takes place after Theo basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tension is killing him. Derek has no idea what happened while he was away. All he knows is that things are awkward now. Scott and Stiles are fighting, Lydia looks haunted, Liam reeks of guilt and Malia is constantly angry. They're not a proper pack anymore, whatever connection they had has disintegrated. This is not the time to be meeting hunters in the middle of the preserve. They should be fixing their pack, not that it's Derek's pack, Derek has a pack in St. Louis. He should be there wrestling with Jason and eating Nathaniel's double chocolate chip cookies, not standing out in the cold waiting for some hunters to arrive. Maybe it's time to go home, back to his mom and papa. Maybe if he talks around the truth like Stiles does, he won't have to tell them about every awful thing that's happened to him since he moved to Beacon Hills. Hell maybe he can get away with telling them he's been in New York all this time. That could happen right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lost Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this, I don't know I think I might have to expand it a little, there's just so much in my head for it right now that I had to get some of it out. Anyway, let me know what you think :)

The clearing is jammed with Scott’s pack and the new hunters that are chasing the wendigo. Argent had insisted that they all meet, afraid one of the hunters might mistake a wolf for a wendigo on their hunt. It’s not a bad idea but Derek is a paranoid person so he keeps his face in shadows and tugs Stiles a tiny bit closer to him. He can’t help but notice the division between Stiles and Scott. They’re no longer standing shoulder to shoulder the way they always did in the past. There’s friction and anger between them now. Derek hasn’t gotten all of the details yet, but he’s certain that whatever it is, it’s Scott’s fault. That boy could be so oblivious sometimes it was borderline negligent. He never cared how his friend was coping through all of this supernatural bullshit, all he ever seemed to care about was getting his humanity back. 

Whatever’s going on between them has affected the pack as well, Lydia seems to have taken Stiles’ side, sticking to him like glue since Derek got back. Liam and Mason are firmly team Scott, although Liam reeks of guilt. Malia is somewhere in the middle, still clearly upset over their breakup but not hurt enough to abandon him completely. He’s glad she’s at least trying to stay friends with him, right now it seems like Stiles needs a friend more than anything. 

He gets pulled out of his thoughts by the clearing of a throat and a familiar scent wafting on the breeze. It reminds him of home and safety and pack. Scott is in the middle of the clearing trying to be intimidating to the newest hunter, the one all the others waited over an hour for. He’s tall with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Derek finds himself barrelling into him before he can even process it. One second he’s worrying about Stiles and the next he’s gripping tightly onto a blue button down and snuffling into a warm shoulder. 

He hears the cock of guns and the startled shouts of the pack and hunters, but none of that matters. The body next to him is warm and safe and hugging him back. It’s only when he hears the laughter from beside him that he pulls back, wiping at his eyes to hide any moisture there. The hunters look freaked out, darting glances between Argent and Derek, unsure what to do. Stiles has turned whiter than ever, his mouth open in shock or concern maybe. That’s all he gets to see before there’s a hand on his neck, big and firm, grounding him. He lets the peace take over, soothing the wolf inside him as the older man says “Hell Derek, you’re not supposed to be here!”   
The laugh that breaks out of his chest is short and probably sounds as unused as it is, but then there’s another laugh, younger and higher joining it. He ducks out of Edward’s grip to grab Peter around the waist and twirl him into a hug. The younger boy lets him scent him and eagerly hugs him back. 

It’s Argent who breaks it up, stepping between Scott and Edward to make introductions, “Everyone this is Ted Forrester and his boy Peter, they had a later flight. Ted you know all the guys, but I’d like you to meet the McCall pack. This is the alpha Scott and his pack.”  
Edward, Derek finds it almost impossible to think of him as Ted, merely nods at Argent and flashes his teeth at Scott. He’s more wolf in that moment than Scott ever is, that isn’t a smile, it’s a baring of teeth, an animalistic warning that Scott is too dumb or blind to understand. Stiles gets it though, he bares his teeth back and why couldn’t he have been bitten instead of Scott? He’s zoned out a little so he missed the rest of the introductions, but apparently they’re onto him. Argent hesitates there, he can’t introduce him as part of the McCall pack because he’s not, but he’s not exactly an omega either. This is after all still Hale land. They own the entire preserve. Edward catches the hesitation and smiles again, brighter this time, his good ol’ boy Ted charm leaking through. “I don’t think I need any introductions here. Derek and I go way back, I helped raise the boy after all, in fact I think you may know his mother”   
He hears the gasp of breath from the pack, sees the fear in Argent’s eyes but oddly it’s Stiles’ steady heartbeat that captures his attention. There’s no shock or fear or anything coming from the boy, he’s calm for once, no twitching fingers or shaking knees. Edward lets the pause dip, clearly enjoying the hushed expectation that fell over the group, “I think you met her on that hunt up in Riverside last year, Anita said you were steady at her back.”  
The pack are clearly confused but Argent and the hunters have blanched, they look scared shitless and that only confuses the others even more. They can smell their fear but they don’t understand it. It’s Stiles who breaks the tension, speaking into the stillness, “I heard she was awesome, I figure if even half the stories are true then she must be a total bamf!”  
It’s said with such reverence that Derek and Peter can’t help but share a covert glance and then they’re laughing, leaning into each other and struggling to breathe. It’s the moment more than anything else, the tension snapping and being this close to family, to someone he’s truly safe with that Derek just embraces it and lets Edward prop him up when he falls. He’s wiping tears away when he replies, “Yeah, mom’s pretty awesome.”  


The other hunters have taken several steps back now and are edging as far away from Derek as possible, even if that means hitting against one of the werewolves. It’s Edward who notices first, because just like mom, he sees everything. “Alright, enough fun and games, we’ve got a wendigo to catch. Chris, thank you for the introductions, we’ll be careful not to hurt any of the pack here. Derek take Peter back to your place and start packing. You’re coming home with us.”  
Scott’s in his face in seconds shouting out protests and denials, “You can’t order him about!”  
Edward gives him this long hard look and just watching it makes Derek squirm. He’s been on the receiving end of it enough times to know it never ends well. “Listen here kid, Derek isn’t in your pack, he’s in his dad’s. Furthermore, he’s not supposed to be here, his mom thinks he’s in New York and since I don’t want her to gut me next weekend when she comes down for the recital, I’m taking her boy home and keeping him safe until she can take him. And despite whatever you might think you know about Derek, I assure you I can tell him what to do and he’ll do it because I helped raise him and if he doesn’t then his mother will have his hide. So back the fuck up before I fill your ass with wolfsbane and deep fry your bones.”  


Peter steps closer so they’re huddled together, the teenager a warm weight against his side and it’s comforting which is exactly what he needs right now because Edward seems seriously pissed. The hunters must have picked up on it as well because they’re watching with wary eyes, all three of them gripping tightly to their guns. Scott doesn’t back down though, his eyes flashing red at Derek demanding his obedience, “Derek you’re not going with him, you’re staying here with us.”   
It’s hard for him to throw off the compulsion, but Edward is right, this isn’t his pack and this isn’t his alpha. Scott doesn’t have the right to boss him around, Edward does. Scott must realise this because he’s got that kicked puppy expression and looks ready to cry, “Derek he’s obviously manipulating you, this is wolfsbane or some weird shit, we all know your parents are dead. Your whole family's dead, you got them killed. He's messing with your head!”  
  


He’s too taken back to say anything and he doesn’t get the chance to react before Stiles is cracking his fist against Scott’s crooked jaw. He’s howling in pain and shaking out his hand but he still somehow looks furious. Derek hasn’t seen him this mad since his father was kidnapped. It lights something bright inside him to think Stiles care enough about him to feel that depth of emotion. Scott’s face isn’t even bruised but he looks gobsmacked and confused and completely out of his depth, especially once Stiles starts screaming, “You insensitive mother fucker! I can’t believe you said that shit! Don’t you dare try to defend yourself, you just tried to alpha whammy Derek, who isn’t in your pack, into obeying you! This doesn’t have anything to do with you Scott, you rejected Derek remember? Told him to pack his shit and leave because you didn’t want to be his alpha, so you don’t get to act like it now. You know I’m not even surprised anymore, you just never think! You act without considering the consequences or getting all the facts. How many times have I tried to tell you about Derek huh? I warned you not to kick him out and you ignored me, I told you about his frankly terrifying mother and his scary as shit dad, but did you listen? No! Christ, you don’t even know what I’m talking about. Do you just ignore everything I say? Is that it huh? I don’t know why I even bother anymore, you don’t care about me and you certainly don’t care about Derek. So how about we try this instead. Derek’s dad is the alpha of one of the biggest packs in America, his stepmom is a badass necromancer who eats little wolves for breakfast. Ted, the hunter you just got up close and personal with, is the crème de la crème of hunters. If Supernatural was real, Ted would be a Winchester, so do not fuck with him, do not fuck with Derek, do not fuck with Derek’s family. Capice?”  
The alpha is staring at Stiles with wide hurt eyes and Derek almost feels sorry for him, he would if not for the elation rising through him. He tries to hold it at bay, but he can’t help the soft smile that slips through when Stiles turns to him and softly asks, “Can I come with you? I just need to get as far away from here as possible. Plus you know I’d love to meet your mom and see how a real pack works.”  
He’s pretty sure he just gave himself whiplash he nodded that fast. 

Scott tried to say something, but Edward cut him off, ushering Stiles closer to the three of them, “Alright then you boys go home and pack, we leave at dawn. Peter don’t kill anything, Derek protect your brother and Stiles was it? Anita’s going to love you.”  
One solid shove has the three boys exiting the clearing. Derek can still hear the hunters though muttering to each other quietly while Scott whimpers on Liam’s shoulder. He doesn’t let it get to him though, instead he has Stiles walking beside him, his heartbeat calm again as he asks, “So brother huh?”  
He’s not really sure how to answer that so he lets Peter take it instead. “Oh no, it’s just a thing. When Derek first moved to St. Louis I was really young and Ed, Ted’s the only friend Anita has with kids, so she made sure we spent loads of time together. Then about three years ago we were in Delaware and the other hunters were talking and I made the mistake of telling them who I was, you know that Ed, Ted was my dad and they freaked out. He’s got kind of a reputation you know? But they’re all shouting about how being Ted’s kid means I must be Anita’s too and I tried to tell them I’m not. My mom’s nothing like Anita, but they just kept saying over and over again, _‘You’re Ted’s kid that makes you Anita’s too.’ _They reckon either they're fucking or it doesn’t matter anyway because Anita will kill anyone who touches me and dad will slaughter anyone who harms Derek. We’re the untouchables!”  
He says it with the brightest smile imaginable. __

Peter really is his brother in every way that counts, even if it’s not through blood. Their family is kind of complicated, after all he’s not really related to Anita and his dad’s mostly an asshole so Edward became a sort of pseudo dad, well him and Jean-Claude. Jean-Claude is possibly the greatest dad in the universe and when he finds out Derek’s been hiding out in train depot’s and shady apartments he’s going to pout and guilt trip him into calling him papa and begging for forgiveness. Of course that’s nothing to what Anita will do once Edward tells her he’s been lying to them all for the better part of a year. He’s ignoring any thought of Richard, his dad is a complete asshole who didn’t want to take in a traumatized kid after the fire decimated his family. If Anita hadn’t been pissed enough about something else to go around to Richard’s house that day then Derek honestly doesn’t know what would have happened. It’s not something he likes to think about, it’s much better to listen to Stiles and Peter laugh and banter back and forth than think about what might have been. He’s got the present to focus on and if he’s unbelievably lucky, he might just have a future too. He catches the quick look Stiles flashes him under his lashes and yeah, his luck might just hold.


End file.
